wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock
Promo Pictures File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Paul, Clare, Lucy and Tasmin File:RockandRollPreschoolSet.jpg|The set File:RockandRollPreschoolDanceRehearsal.jpg|Emma and Caterina doing dance rehearsals File:Anthony,LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Anthony, Lou and Alexandra File:LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Lou and Alexandra File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture7.jpg|Lou on the microphone File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesandConnorO'Brien.jpg|The Wiggles and Connor O'Brien File:Rock&RollPreschoolBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture10.jpg|Owen Lane File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lou and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture12.jpg|Xavier File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Lou File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschoolPromo15.png|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschoolBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, and Lou File:EmmaandtheWiggleSecurityGuards.jpg|Emma and the Wiggle Security Guards File:EmmaandDaniel.jpg|Emma and Daniel File:MeettheSecurityGuards-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Security Guards File:MeettheSecurityGuards-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Security Guards File:MeettheSecurityGuards-PromoPicture3.jpg|Daniel and Luca File:MeettheSecurityGuards-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Security Guards File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma playing the drums File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture2.jpg|"That's the Sound of Rock and Roll" File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Jukebox File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain playing the Hofner bass guitar File:That'stheSoundofRockandRoll-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon singing on the microphone File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry Likes Water" File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain, Simon, Emma and the Cummmins Twins File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the conga drum File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture4.jpg|Professor Simon and Henry File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain, Simon, Emma and the Cummins Twins File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon and the Cummins Twins File:IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Went to the Library" File:IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Lachy and Captain File:IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon and Anthony File:IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:IWenttotheLibraryPromo5.png|The Wiggles at the Rock & Roll Preschool library File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance with Emma" File:TheWigglesandAndyDexterity.jpg|The Wiggles and Andy Dexterity File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture3.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Maria File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture7.jpg|Clare and Andy File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma in her rear side File:DancewithEmmaPromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and Maria File:DancewithEmmaPromo10.png|The Wiggles File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture.jpg|"Jess' Song" File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Caterina, Ella, Holly and April File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Irish Dancers File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina File:Jess'Song-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma, Caterina, Ella, Holly and April File:LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Captain File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture.jpg|"Two Polite Elvises" File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture2.jpg|Paul and Simon playing bass guitars File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Lauren playing the snare drums File:AnthonyandDominic.jpg|Anthony and Dominic File:TwoPoliteElvises-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul playing Maton bass guitar File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and Lachy as Elvises File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Lauren playing the snare drums File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Dominic playing their Maton guitars File:SimonandLaureninRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Simon and Lauren File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture7.jpg|Paul and Simon playing bass guitars File:TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Dominic playing their Maton guitars File:Mr.Wardrobe-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mr. Wardrobe" File:MrWardrobe-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Mr. Wardrobe" File:MrWardrobe-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mr. Wardrobe File:MrWardrobe-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Mr. Wardrobe File:MrWardrobe-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Jessica File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Jessica dancing File:BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Jessica dancing File:AndyDexterityandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Andy and Alexandra File:Ballerina,Ballerina(2015)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Andy and Lachy File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Andy File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Andrew File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Tasmin File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture7.jpg|Tasmin File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony, Andy and Lachy File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Captain File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Tasmin File:Ballerina,Ballerina-DanceRehearsal.jpg|Dance Rehearsal: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:TheWigglesandRobertRaketeinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Robert Rakete File:UkuleleRock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ukulele Rock" File:UkuleleRock-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Robert File:UkuleleRock-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Robert File:BroccoliBunch-Rehearsal.jpg|Rehearsal: "Broccoli Bunch" File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture.jpg|"Broccoli Bunch" File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Andy and Caterina File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy playing their instruments File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Caterina and Andy File:BroccoliBunch-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles eating broccoli File:TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Story of Emma's Glasses" File:TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Dr Spectacels File:WakeUp!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wake Up!" File:AnthonyonhisMacComputer.jpg|Anthony on his Mac computer File:WakeUp!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wake Up!" File:WakeUp!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy sleeping in bed File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture.jpg|"Melbourne Amore" File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Todd Goldstein File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Todd Goldstein File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles at Flinders Keepers Station File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture5.jpg|Todd, Simon and Captain File:TheWigglesandtheGoldsteinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and the Goldstein family File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture6.jpg|"Melbourne Amore" File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and the tram File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in Melbourne File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and Todd Goldstein File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles eating food in Melbourne File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles and Todd Goldstein File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture12.jpg|Lachy under the rain File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture13.jpg|Anthony as a mime File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles at Melbourne Gardens File:MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture15.jpg|Lachy under the rain File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture.jpg|"Riding My Bike" File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Riding My Bike" File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma pumping her bike File:RidingMyBike-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:EmmaandAndrew.jpg|Emma and Andy File:GoomyGalah-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goomy Galah" File:GoomyGalah-PromoPicture2.jpg|Andy and Caterina File:GoomyGalah-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Andy File:GoomyGalah-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Andy File:It'sOkaytoCry-PromoPicture.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing music File:It'sOkaytoCry-PromoPicture2.jpg|"It's Okay to Cry" File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture.jpg|Simon and Henry File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture2.jpg|"You Got the Drop" File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and Emma File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Wags and Lachy File:YouGottheDrop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy and Emma dancing File:Gooey,Gooey,Splidgey,Splodge,Splodge-PromoPicture.jpg|"Gooey, Gooey, Splidgey, Splodge Splodge" File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Want a Leather Jacket" File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles File:LucaandAntoniointheBigRedCar.jpg|Luca and Antonio in the Big Red Car File:IWantaLeatherJacket-Rehearsal.jpg|Rehearsal: "I Want a Leather Jacket" File:IWantaLeatherJacket-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Want a Leather Jacket" File:ClareandElvis.jpg|Clare and Elvis File:DanielandElvis.jpg|Daniel and Elvis File:ConnorO'BrienintheBigRedCar.jpg|Connor O'Brien in the Big Red Car File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture3.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture4.jpg|Luca and Antonio File:TheWigglyCrewandtheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Crew and the Big Red Car File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture6.jpg|Clare, Andy and the kids waving File:IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture7.jpg|Luca and Antonio B-Uzb3hCQAASwbF.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10615528 10153296631327018 906793665372025269 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10988265 10153296632142018 8021780703841967279 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10801693 10153296631657018 7535820621482669349 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10509735 10153296632112018 6796431336539127083 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 1380296 10153296632067018 646489637454620619 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! Wiggles pack giveaway.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture $_70000,000.jpg|The Backdrop of the set The-Wiggles-Website-Carousel.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture The-Wiggles-Book-Photo.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture Behind the Scenes PaulFieldinRockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.png|Paul Field RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.png|Brian and Aaron editing the video DancewithEmma-BehindtheScenes.png|"Dance with Emma" Screenshots TheWigglesLogoinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony's title Emma'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma's title Lachy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon's title Dorothy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Wags'TitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Henry's title LouDiamondPhillips'Title.jpg|Lou's title DavidCampbell'sTitle.jpg|David's title RobertRakete'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Robert's title ToddGoldstein'sTitle.jpg|Todd's title RockandRollPreschooltitlecard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandLouDiamondPhillips.jpg|The Wiggles greeting Lou Diamond Phillips RockandRollPreschool-Prologue.jpg|"Let's rock and roll." File:RockandRollPreschool(song)1.png|Blue Maton electric guitar File:RockandRollPreschool(song)2.png|Anthony playing his blue Maton electric guitar File:RockandRollPreschool(song)3.png|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool(song)4.png|Emma, Lou, and Simon File:RockandRollPreschool(song)5.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)6.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)7.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)8.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)9.png|Emma, Lou, Simon, and Anthony File:RockandRollPreschool(song)10.png|Lachy playing his key-tar File:RockandRollPreschool(song)11.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)12.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)13.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)14.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)15.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)16.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)17.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)18.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)19.png|Lou and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool(song)20.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)21.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)22.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)23.png|Simon and Anthony File:RockandRollPreschool(song)24.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)25.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)26.png|Lachy and Emma File:RockandRollPreschool(song)27.png|Lachy, Emma, Lou, and Simon File:RockandRollPreschool(song)28.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)29.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)30.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)31.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)32.png|"Don't share your food at preschool." File:RockandRollPreschool(song)33.png|"Don't share your food at preschool." File:RockandRollPreschool(song)34.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)35.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)36.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)37.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)38.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)39.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)40.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)41.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)42.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)43.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)44.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)45.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)46.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)47.png|Anthony File:RockandRollPreschool(song)48.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)49.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)50.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)51.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)52.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)53.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)54.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)55.png|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips jumping File:RockandRollPreschool(song)56.png TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain TheWigglesandtheWigglyJukebox.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Jukebox That'stheSoundofRockandRoll.png|"That's the Sound of Rock and Roll" HenryLikesWater-Prologue.jpg|Simon and Tasmin Simon,TasminandEliza.jpg|Simon, Tasmin and Eliza SimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon HenryLikesWater.jpg|"Henry Likes Water" ProfessorSimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry HenryinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Henry ProfessorSimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Professor Simon IWenttotheLibrary.jpg|"I Went to the Library" TheOtherWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans EmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma DancewithEmma.jpg|"Dance With Emma" Jess'Song-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Jess' Song" CaptainandSimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain and Simon WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags and Captain Jess'Song.jpg|"Jess' Song" EmmaSingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Emma singing TasminandEliza.jpg|Tasmin and Eliza LachySingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Lachy singing AnthonyandDominicPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Dominic playing Maton guitars SimonSingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Simon singing EmmaandLaurenPlayingSnareDrums.jpg|Emma and Lauren playing snare drums AnthonyandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony and Lachy PaulandSimon.jpg|Paul and Simon TwoPoliteElvises.jpg|"Two Polite Elvises" Mr.Wardrobe-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Mr.Wardrobe-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and David Campbell TheReplacementWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony Mr.Wardrobe.jpg|"Mr. Wardrobe" TheWigglyHumansandDavidCampbell.jpg|The Wiggly Humans and David Campbell Knight.jpg|A knight TheWigglesandDavidCampbell.jpg|The Wiggles and David DavidCampbell.jpg|David BallaBallaBambina-2015Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2015.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" SimonSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Simon singing LachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy Luke,JaeandDaniel.jpg|Luke, Jae and Daniel File:LucaHarris.png|Luca It'saTickleParty-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "It's a Tickle Party" CaptainandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain and Emma CaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain Feathersword It'saTickleParty.jpg|"It's a Tickle Party" TheAwakeWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain and Anthony EmmaandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma and Anthony SimonandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Lachy CaptainandSimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina.jpg|Captain and Simon singing Ballerina,Ballerina-2015Prologue.jpg|Captain, Simon and Emma SimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina.jpg|Simon singing Ballerina,Ballerina-2015.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" UkuleleRock-Prologue.jpg|Robert and Emma UkuleleRock.jpg|"Ukulele Rock" File:RobertRaketeinRockandRollPreschool.png|Robert File:TheWigglesandRobertRaketeinRockandRollPreschool.png|The Wiggles and Robert SimonandtheWigglyJukebox.jpg|Simon and the Wiggly Jukebox BroccoliBunch-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Broccoli Bunch" File:TheWigglyJukebox.png|The Wiggly Jukebox TheWigglyJukeboxSongSelection.jpg|The Wiggly Jukebox Song Selection BroccoliBunch.jpg|"Broccoli Bunch" SimonEatingBroccoli.jpg|Simon eating broccoli TheWigglesEatingBroccoli.jpg|The Wiggles eating broccoli TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids Emma'sGlassesBook.jpg|Book: Emma's Glasses AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg|Anthony reading chapter 1 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneOne.jpg|Scene One AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses2.jpg|Anthony reading page 2 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneTwo.jpg|Scene two AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses3.jpg|Anthony reading page 3 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page3.jpg|Page 3 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneThree.jpg|Scene Three TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneFour.jpg|Scene Four AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses4.jpg|Anthony reading page 4 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page4.jpg|Page 4 EmmaSingingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg|Emma singing TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg|"The Story of Emma's Glasses" TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Epilogue.jpg|Anthony closing off the story LachySleepinginBed.jpg|Lachy sleeping in bed WakeUp!.png|"Wake Up!" LachySleepinginRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy waking up TheWigglyGroupinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Group MelbourneAmore.jpg|"Melbourne Amore" ToddGoldstein.jpg|Todd Goldstein File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninRockandRollPreschool.png|Captain falling down RidingMyBike.jpg|"Riding My Bike" TheMaleWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Male Wiggles SimonandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Emma Lachy,EmmaandGoomy.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Goomy GoomytheGalah.jpg|Goomy the Galah GoomyGalah-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Goomy Galah" JaePlayingDrums.jpg|Jae playing the drums GoomyGalah.jpg|"Goomy Galah" TheMaleWigglesandJaeNelson.jpg|Jae and the Male Wiggles playing music Simon,LachyandGoomy.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Goomy JaeandSimon.jpg|Jae and Simon LachyandGoomy.jpg|Lachy and Goomy GoomyonLachy'sShoulder.jpg|Goomy on Lachy's shoulder It'sOkaytoCry-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles It'sOkaytoCry-Prologue2.jpg|Emma talking about her nanna's death EmmaWatkinsandEdithRoyal.jpg|A picture of Emma as a baby and her nanna, Edith Royal LachySingingIt'sOkaytoCry.jpg|Lachy singing It'sOkaytoCry.jpg|"It's Okay to Cry" BabyEmmaandEdith.jpg|A picture of baby Emma and Edith Royal LadyEmmaandEdith.jpg|Lady Emma and Edith EmmaSingingIt'sOkaytoCry.jpg|Emma singing Dorothy,EmmaandEdith.jpg|A picture of Dorothy, Emma and Edih in the Taking Off concert tour EmmaandEdithEatingIceCream.jpg|A picture of Emma and Edith eating ice cream Emma,BabyEmmaandEdith.jpg|Emma, baby Emma and Edith BabyEmmaandEdithinFall.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in the fall LadyEmmaandEdithin2014.jpg|Lady Emma and Edith in 2014 BabyEmmaandEdithinherHouse.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in her house BabyEmmaandEdithinWinter.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in Winter YouGottheDrop.jpg|"You Got the Drop" SimonandHenryinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Henry DROPLetters.jpg|"DROP" letters WagsandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags and Lachy TheWigglyMascotsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy WagsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags DorothyandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Gooey,Gooey,Splidgy,Splodge,Splodge.jpg|"Gooey, Gooey, Splidgey, Splodge, Splodge" IWantaLeatherJacket-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Luka IWantALeatherJacket.png|"I Want a Leather Jacket" File:TheBigRedCarinRockandRollPreschool.png|The Big Red Car File:TheMaleWigglesintheBigRedCar.png|The Male Wiggles in the Big Red Car ElvistheChihuahua.jpg|Elvis the Chiahuahua RockandRollPreschool-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue File:Anthony'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Anthony in the credits File:Lachy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Lachy in the credits File:Simon'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Simon in the credits File:Emma'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Emma in the credits File:CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Captain in the credits File:Dorothy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Wags'TitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Wags in the credits File:Henry'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Henry in the credits File:LouDiamondPhillips'TitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Lou Diamond Phillips in the credits File:DavidCampbell'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Mr Wardrobe in the credits File:RobertRakete'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Robert Rakete in the credits File:ToldGoldstien'sTitleinRockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|Todd in the credits File:RockandRollPreschoolCredits.png|The credits File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits1.png|The song credits File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits2.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits3.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits4.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits5.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits6.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits7.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits8.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits9.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits10.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits11.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits12.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits13.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits14.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits15.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits16.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits17.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits18.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits19.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits20.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits21.png File:RockandRollPreschoolsongcredits22.png EdithRoyal'sDedicationCard.jpg|Edith Royal's dedication card File:RockandRollPreschoolendboard.png|Endboard DVD Gallery 0BC5643A-58A1-4101-9354-B44F5AD20582.jpeg|Full cover File:43A2EE0D-DA65-4190-B5C8-C9E1CFF48824.jpeg|AUS Disc Rock'n'RollPreschool-StandardSnapCase.jpg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) D1B536DC-AC3F-4F94-96F8-ECC199907C1C.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet CDA42473-5B2E-432D-BC82-A63BBE278D83.jpeg D65DC601-91EA-4B04-A714-F90286ECBADB.jpeg 8DF8B379-5589-49C8-8C24-9B7D170395A5.jpeg R&RPS-Kaboom!.jpg|US/Canadian Cover R&RPS-Kaboom!Disc.jpg|US/Canadian Disc DVD Menu Gallery Australian Menus IMG_4546.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4547.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) RockandRollPreschool-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background Music: Rock & Roll Preschool (song)) RockandRollPreschool-SongJukeboxMenu.jpg|Song Jukebox menu (Background Music: That's The Sound Of Rock & Roll) RockandRollPreschool-SongJukeboxMenu2.jpg|Song Jukebox menu #2 (Background Music: Mr Wardrobe) RockandRollPreschool-SongJukeboxMenu3.jpg|Song Jukebox menu #3 (Background Music: I Want A Leather Jacket) RockandRollPreschool-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background Music: Henry Likes Water) RockandRollPreschool-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background Music: Goomy Galah) ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) North American Menus & Previews File:NCircleWarningScreen.jpeg File:EOneNotice.jpeg File:EOneLogo5.jpeg File:Kaboom!Logo.jpeg File:Zack&Quack.jpeg File:MeettheOrchestra-ImageForTemplate.png Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDMainMenu.png|Main menu (Background Music: Rock & Roll Preschool (song)) Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSongJukeboxMenu1.png|Song Jukebox menu #1 (Background Music: That's The Sound Of Rock & Roll) Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSongJukeboxMenu2.png|Song Jukebox menu #2 (Background Music: Mr Wardrobe) Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSongJukeboxMenu3.png|Song Jukebox menu #3 (Background Music: I Want A Leather Jacket) Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Special Features menu (Background Music: Henry Likes Water) Rock&RollPreschoolUSDVDSubtitlesMenu.png|Subtitles menu (Background Music: Goomy Galah) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2015